Akame May Cry
by Shadow Is A Slave To Kurumi
Summary: Akame was reunited with two of her friends she thought was dead, but they then get transport in a world with demons running rampad through the town, and they met a couple of badass demon hunters
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. Her name was Akame.

She was walking down a path in a forest after leaving the capital since the revolutionary war ended. Akame was lonely since most of comrades died, she truly missed them, they were like her family. She cared deeply for them.

Akame was caught deep within her thoughts she didn't hear the danger beast coming at her, she then snaps back into reality and dodges the attack, she looks at the monster to see its lizard like appearance with large black claws, a shield on its left hand, helmet from a knight, and the creature had a strange weapon on the other hand. (Assault from DMC4)

Akame unsheathes her blade and cuts the creature in half, she then heard more noises and turns around to see a horde of them coming after her. Akame then dashes at her enemies cutting three of them in half before she dodged an attack from the creature. She looked at the tree and saw wooden spikes.

"What kind of danger beasts are these" Akame thought to herself. She then starts cutting through three of the unknown danger beasts. She looks to there were still more to go. Akame dashed again at a faster paced cutting through six of the creatures. The creature shot three wooden darts at Akame for her only to dodge it, and cut through three more of the creatures, Akame was getting a little irritated with the creatures, she noticed five of them jumped towards her.

Before she could react the monsters then got caught on bladed strings, she looked over to see who it was and noticed two familiar faces.

"Hey Akame, how are you!" A young man asked with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes.

"Lubbock, you're alive!" Akame told him with amazement and happiness. "Yea its strange, but I'm glad to be back!" Lubbock told Akame with a small grin on his face.

"Hey don't forget about me Akame!" A girl yelled that had pale skin, pink hair, and pink eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots.

"Chelsea!" Akame said with happiness in her voice but with a tone that showed she was tired from fighting a walking. "I can't believe you guys are alive!" Akame said with happiness.

"Well let's kill these things first then talk, yea!" Chelsea stated as she dodged the creatures claws. Akame cuts through the other creatures. Lubbock manages to the remaining creatures with his bladed strings.

Akame, Lubbock, and Chelsea all sit down, and started to build camp for the night. It was already night, and everyone sat near the fire. It was quite until Akame spoke up. "How are you guys still alive?" Akame question both Lubbock and Chelsea.

"In all honest, we don't know, all we know is that we woke up here and that we're alive, we walked around until we saw you fighting those dangers beast so we came to your aid!" Chelsea stated towards Akame. Akame smiled knowing her friends are with her.

"At least you guys are here now!" Akame told both Lubbock, and Chelsea with happiness in her tone. All three of them smiled. "Hopefully we'll all get a new life, and a new world since the empire has fallen!" Lubbock stated as he lays down with his hands behind his head. Chelsea and Akame both started to lay down also.

"You're right, but let's get some rest first!" Chelsea stated as all three fall asleep. As they all drifted asleep, two people appear, one is his a girl with blonde hair and a white dress, and the other a black hair teen male, with black skinny jeans, shoes, shirt, and jacket, the fur lining on his coat is white as snow.

"Well now, if you wish for a new life and new world then I shall grant it to you" the teen god said as he snapped his fingers, causing a bright light to appear, once the light was gone Lubbock, Chelsea, and Akame are no where to be seen.

"And now you're all satisfied!" The teen said again.

"Geez, can you be less of a rip off with words!" The blonde teen told the black hair teen. "Nope, its my nature, but anyway let's go home!" The black haired teen said as both the male and female gods disappear.

In the town of Capulet City demon's often roamed around ramped from hell, but there was a shop that has three people who work there to take care of the demons, the shop was called Devil May Cry.

In the shop was the devil hunter himself Dante.

Dante's outfit arguably takes on it's most flamboyant look. Dante once more wears red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. Once more the coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, yet Dante is never seen zipping it up in-game. Underneath the coat Dante wears a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck, and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat. Another noticeable design choice separate from Dante's outfit is his chin, covered with short, black stubble.

Along with Dante were to more people, one was a man named Nero. Nero wears a long black and red coat with The Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants.

In addition, he wears two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair brushed down and blue eyes.

Then final along with both Dante and Nero, was a young man preferably seventeen, he wore a black short sleeve jacket, along with a purple shirt underneath, the shirt was a little tight and went down to his thighs, as the jacket wasn't as tight as the shirt and went down to the middle of his ass, he also wore black skinny jeans, and black vans, his skin was pale, and he has his nails painted black except for the middle fingers which were white, and he also jet black hair, that almost covered his eyes, it was puffy but not very much, his back hair was down at his neck (his hair is similar to Mikaela Hyakuya from Seraph Of The End but longer fringes), and he had two long locks that went to his shoulder blades, his eyes were closed, and his lips were medium length with two piercings on his left side of his lip. His Name was Nickolas.

Within the shop of Devil May Cry, Nickolas has been a little stressed out, from Lady always forcing him to go shopping with her, he tried to decline, but she manages to get Dante to have him go, by saying if he does she'll take off debt Dante owes her. She kept her word, but it's stressing him out cause he doesn't get any time to himself, and not to mention having to kill demons when he's extremely tired which effects his work along with classes he had for school, but he's glad he's out now.

Nero, and Dante have been bored for a bit since they haven't gotten a call about demons, that is until they now got a call about demons running loose in a park.

"Alright, we'll take care of it, as soon as we can!" Dante told the person over the phone. All three of them got up, and got their arsenals. Dante grabbed his Rebellion, along Ebony and Ivory, Nero grabbed his Red Queen and Blue Rose. As for Nickolas, he grabbed a 3 and half foot blade, with triangular indents in it, along with a handle that looks as if its iron, and a Rose shape, was between the blade and handle. This blade was called Roze and it was able to transform into a scythe, battle Axe, dual bladed lance, along with both gauntlets and greaves. He also has two pistols strapped on both thighs.

The one the left was the color of darkness, except the grip which was the color of dark chocolate, with designs of a rose on it, and the one on his right was platinum except for the grip which was the color of darkness, this pistol had skull designs on it, with a text that said For Nero and Dante. These twin pistols are called Ombra and Lucius. Dante and Nero both had them custom made for him. He was grateful for it.

"You all ready?" Dante questioned both Nero, and Nickolas. Both nodded in response. "Alright let's rock!" Dante yells as he kicks the doors open. "How long until we get there?" Nero asked while all three of them got into the vehicle. Nero was in the passenger seat, Dante was in the driver seat, and Nickolas was in the back getting some rest. "Five minutes tops!" Dante stated as they start to drive off.

"Dante looks at the mirror showing a sleeping Nickolas, then continues to look at the rode driving. "I want you to keep am eye on Nickolas, he's been worn out from Lady, Zeruu, making him go shopping with them, and having to kill some demons also!" Dante told Nero with a serious and worry tone. "I got it, don't worry!" Nero told Dante with a serious, but a little irritated tone.

"I'm serious Nero, Nickolas honestly needs some rest, so when we get back to the shop, I'll have Nickolas rest, and you go out with Lady, and Zeruu instead of him!" Dante told Nero with a more serious tone.

"Dante don't worry, I'll do it, hopefully he'll get his well deserved rest when we got back to the shop!" Nero told Dante as they reached their destination. Nero tapped Nickolas on the knee to wake him. Nickolas slowly opened his eyes to see he was at the destination.

"Wakey, wakey, princess!" Nero sarcastically told Nickolas. "Good afternoon my knight and shining armor!" Nickolas sarcastically told Nero. Both of them snickered at each other, and walked into the park following Dante. As they walked through the park, multiple scarecrow demons came out.

(Cue: Locked and Loaded - Dante's battle theme dmc4)

"Let's roll!" Nero yelled as he revved up his Red Queen and sliced through six of the demons, Dante got his rebellion and ebony, and cut through along with shooting fifteen demons killing them. Nickolas transformed his Roze into a six foot katana and sliced through dozens of demons, then turned the sword back into it's regular form. Nickolas then got Ombra and Lucius and shot wholes into five MegaScarecrows killing them instantly.

As Dante, Nero, and Nickolas were slaying the hordes of demons, they noticed lightning dashing through the park. Nickolas looked to see where it was heading, that's where he noticed there was a person across the park sleeping. 'I need to save her' Nickolas thought as he ran inhuman speed towards the person where the lighting fast demon was heading.

(Theme ends)

Akame's POV

I open my eyes wide from the sound of guns. That's when I see lighting coming towards, that revealed a weird looking danger beast, with armor and flesh on it. I grabbed my sword and got ready to strike until a blur came behind me, and slashed the danger beast away. That's when I saw a teen around my age, in an all black outife, except his shirt, and black hair. The danger beast dodged the boys attack.

Nickolas' POV

(Locked and Loaded - Dante's theme, 44 seconds into the song)

The blitz dodged my attack, and got ready for another attack, that when I grabbed Lucius from my right thigh and aimed the blitz as the blitz charged at me I kept my gun aimed steadily at him charging the shot with my demonic energy.

Third POV

(Theme ends)

"Jackpot!" Nickolas yells as he shoots his demonic infused bullet into the blitz's body causing an explosion killing it instantly.

Nickolas then looks at the girl. He just saved. 'She's very cute' Nickolas thought in his head. He gives her a warm smile before putting his sword on his back, and his gun on its holster. "Are you alright?" Nickolas manages to ask the Unknown girl.

"I'm fine thanks, who are you?, and where am I?" Akame the unknown boy, while looking around noticing her friends are gone. "Where are my friends?" Akame asks the boy.

"Um I'm Nickolas,you're in a park in Capulet City, and I don't know!" Nickolas stated the girl looked confused. "I'm not I'm the empire anymore!?" Akame told Nickolas in confusion. "The empire? What year do you think your in, and what's your name?" Nickolas asked the girl he's unknown of.

"Its 1041, and I'm Akame!" Akame told Nickolas. Nickolas looked at her in confusion. Nickolas rubbed the back of his head. "Hate to tell you this Akame, but this is 2016!" Nickolas told Akame with serious but kind tone. Akame's eyes widened at that statement.

Akame's POV

What 2016? How the hell did I get here? "Look Akame if you need help, I can ask my boss, Dante if he'll let you stay here and help you find your friends!" Nickolas asked me.

Should I trust him? He did save my life, and If he wanted kill me he would've done it by now. If he promised to help me find Lubbock and Chelsea, then maybe I should go with him. I gave him a gentle smile, and agreed.

"Well it seems you made a new friend!" I heard an unfamiliar voice tell Nickolas. I turn two mean, in opposite colored clothing and white hair, one of them had a cast on his arm, but I'm able to sense power like..an imperial arms, I sense it from all of them actually, and judging from their aura they're stronger then Esdeath and Budo but more happy and calm.

"I'm Akame, and you two are?" I asked them. They told me their names, the one in the red is Dante and the other is Nero. I told them the situation I'm in, and that Nickolas said that they could help me.

"Well we'll be glad to help you miss Akame..since you'll be staying with us, you'll sleep in Nickolas' room, you two decided where its best to sleep!" Dante stated which made my face and Nickolas' face heat up a bit.

"Alright now, that's settle let's head back!" Dante told us as we followed him. We ended up near a strange object. "What is that?" I ask all three of them. "Its a car, it helps go to places faster then walking!" Nero told me. I looked to see Nickolas the car already asleep. He must've been tired from today.

I walk near the car, as Nero opens the door for me, I sit right beside Nickolas who is sound asleep. Kinda cute if you ask me...wait no I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts, I'm an assassins. I see Nero close the door, and sit in the seat right beside Dante.

Third POV

Dante starts the car, and drives towards Devil May Cry

Shop. "Hey Akame, since you'll be staying with us, you'll have to help out on jobs, we'll also help to find you're friends, buts one of my conditions at my shop as well as my home, also since you're probably not twenty one like Nickolas is don't touch the alcohol, understand?" Dante told Akame. She agreed towards his conditions.

"Also I was able to sense that your sword there, has demonic power, am I not right?" Dante questioned Akame, she froze a bit from his question and statement. "Don't worry, my sword, along with Nickolas' sword, and Nero's right arm are demonic!" Dante told Akame, she was still stiffened. "So you guys know about Imperial arms then?" Akame asked Dante.

"imperial arms? No what my and Nickolas' swords are, are called devil arms, you can get them by killing high class demons, but my and Nickolas' swords are the physical manifestation of our power!" Dante stated towards Akame. She was a little amazing to know there are similar weapons to imperial arms.

"Also um we get three visitors quite often, and one annoying little brat, maybe your friends ended up with our friends Lady, and Trish!" Nero stated towards Akame. "Would your friends harm my friends?" Akame question Nero.

"They won't attack them, just question them, unless your friends happen to attack first then they'll fight back, but they're pretty reasonable people!" Dante stated towards Akame which made her feel a bit better. She then noticed it was night. "Alright we're here!" Dante stated as he got out of the car with Nero. Akame poked Nickolas to wake him up.

Nickolas eyes fluttered open, and open the door for him and Akame, as they got out Akame closed the door behind her. And looked at the sign above the door.

"Devil May Cry, what unique name!" Akame said as she walked into the shop. She noticed, a desk where Dante is putting a magazine on his face kicked back the chair and started to fall asleep. She noticed there is a couch that Nero layer down on and fell asleep. She looked at Nickolas who is going into a door on the right. She quickly followed him into the door to see he's in the kitchen getting a strawberry sundae. He looks at Akame and asks if she wants anything.

"What do you have?" Akame question Nickolas, who opened the fridge and freezer to see what they had. She grabbed another strawberry sundae from the freezer and ate with Nickolas. "So um where am I gonna be sleeping?" Akame asked Nickolas as she eats some more of the strawberry sundae.

"On my bed with me if that's fine with you!" Nickolas stated as he took a bit of his favorite ice cream, and notice Akame was blushing. "N..n..not like that I mean, its better then sleeping on the floor, so I wouldn't minded sharing my bed!" Nickolas told Akame with a massive blush on his face. "I..I understand!" Akame told Nickolas with a slight smile.

As they finish their sundaes, Akame followed Nickolas towards his room, where she notice a bed of queen sized, a desk, drawers, shelves with mangas, a computer, and some other shit a devil hunting teen would have.

She noticed Nickolas took of his shirt and shoes off, and lays on the bed, she saw his abs, and blushed hard. "Umm..." Akame made a noise where Nickolas looked at her. "Don't worry, I won't try anything!" Nickolas stated as he covered himself up and lays near the wall.

Akame asks Nickolas for spare clothing for her to sleep and he points towards the closest, wear she takes of his shirts, then takes off her clothing except her bra and panties and put his shirt on, which covered both panties and bra.

Akame covered up near Nickolas, and puts her hand on his abs and blushed. 'His abs are rock hard but also squishy!' Akame thought, and felt Nickolas wrap his arm around her pulling her into a cuddle while he fell asleep, Akame blushed and fell asleep with Nickolas.

Lubbock's POV

I've been wondering around for hours and I still don't know where I'm at. I then see four weird looking danger beasts that resemble that of a scarecrow.

I use my imperial arms to kill them. "I'm impressed you killed those demons without any effort!" An unfamiliar voice told me from behind I turn around to see a blonde woman, in black leather corset that is revealing a bit, black skinny jeans, and black biker boots, and leather arm warmer on her left arm. On a strange object she seems to be riding. "W..who are you, where am I?" I question her.

"Relax kid my name is Trish, and you're in Capulet City, what's your name?" I don't see her as am enemy since she would've attack right now, but I should stay cautious. "I'm Lubbock!" I told the woman.

"Cute name for a cute guy, anyway need a lift? I'm heading towards my friends house to stay the until I get to my friend Dante's shop!" Trish seems to be nice by telling me this, so I'll go along but still need to cautious. "Sure, I'll tag along!" I told the Trish, with a slight smile, and got near her. I looked at the object, and sat in front of her, felt her boobs looks the back of my head. I looked back to see they were almost the size of Leone's boobs...maybe I'll get my harem after all.

Third POV

Trish then drove off with Lubbock with a bit of high speeds, trying to reach Lady's place. "Listen Lubbock when we get to my friend Lady's place, um she has a bit of a temper so watch what you say around her!" Trish explains to Lubbock, he agrees and they drove towards Lady.

"Hey Trish, um what kind of blade is that on your back?" Lubbock questions Trish from feeling an immense amount of power coming from the blade Sparda. "Its the sword Sparda, its a devil arm made from my friend's Dante's dad's power!" Trish explains towards Lubbock about the sword. "Devil arm? Do you mean am imperial arms?" Lubbock asks Trish. Trish was a bit confused by the question.

"What's an imperial arm?" Trish asks Lubbock, Lubbock explains to Trish what an imperial arms is, but then Trish explains what a devil arm is, which amazed Lubbock on how there are weapons similar towards imperial arms. But a little disturbed to know that her sword is basically her Friend's dad. As they made to Lady's place Lubbock sees for people, and one of them he recognizes.

Chelsea's POV

I was hanging out with three people i met today one of them I met was Lady who has long hair framing her face reaching her collar bone. Her outfit consists of a white jacket with what appears to be a harness underneath with no shirt revealing some clevelag. She also has white short shorts and red gloves. She has magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee high boots. She also wears sunglasses.

The Teen boy Mikaela but goes by Mika has blond wavy long hair framing in his face kinda (Mikaela's hair from Owari No Seraph) he also has a black jacket with short sleeves, with a design of a person with guns (halo 3 jacket) who also has a T-shirt with a design I can't see at the moment, black skinny jeans, and black van shoes, Mika was pale, and had sparkling blue eyes. He was was pretty skinny but had some muscular textures. Mika was also the same height as me.

And Zeruu was six foot tall, with black and weight shirt on, black skinny jeans, and black boots, she had a decent sized boobs which Lubbock would want, she also had cute long black hair that framed her face (look at love is stupid - Devil May Cry fan fiction by some girl on wattpad) and her skin was pale, her nails were also sparkly black which was cute, and blue eyes but darker then Mika's eyes.

I than hear foot steps, and turn to see a cute girl in black, along with Lubbock, and Lubbock ran hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay Chelsea!" Lubbock stated as he hugged me more, it felt nice that, my friend is okay, now we just have to Akame.

Mika's POV

"Awww that's adorable!" I told both of them, the green haired kid turned around fast and looked at me. He's adorable, I can feel my face heat up. He's cute as Nickolas in my opinion.

(He's suppose to sound like a young Mikaela)

"Why I'm Mikaela, but call my Mika please!" I raise my hand for a shake. "Lubbock, please to meet you!" His name is cute, he has a nice firm grip, we stopped shaking our hands, and let go.

I look over to see Zeruu, Trish, and Lady were exchanging words. Lady then comes walking towards us. "Alright so while we Ladies go take our showers first, Mika I want you to show Lubbock here to your room!" Lady commanded me, and I follow orders and bring him to my room.

Chelsea's POV

I see Mika and Lubbock go walking off into Mika's room. I then look at Lady. "Alright Chelsea since there are four of us, you and Zeruu will be the first to take a shower!" Lady told me and I agreed as me and Zeruu towards the shower in Lady's apartment.

Im glad Lubbock is okay, and I really hope Akame is okay.

Lady's POV

It was just me and Trish in my room at the moment waiting for Chelsea and Zeruu to get out. So we are polishing our guns. "So what are you gonna do when you leave?" I asked Trish as I finish polishing Kallina Ann. "We'll I'm gonna take Lubbock to Dante's with me, to see if we can find his friend, I'm guessing your doing the same thing?" Trish's question was right.

"Yea, she told me her situation so I decided to help her out, I guess we'll all go together then!?" I told Trish with a questioning tone. She agrees. After finishing polishing our guns, Zeruu and Chelsea come in the room so me and Trish decide to take the next shower.

Lubbock's POV

"So this is how the computer works, that's so awesome. I wish we had this in our timeline!" I told Mika in amazement about this technology. "It is amazing isn't it!" Mika told me with an amusing looking.

"What am I able to do on here!" I ask Mika with an exciting tone. "You can search for anything, and play fun things like video games!" Mika told me with a smile on his face. "That's so fucking awesome, I probably look at boobs to!" I told Mika and he nodded in agreement. Man I love this technology.

I then hear the door open and we both turn to see Lady, I notice she has red and blue eyes which was cool.

"Its your guys turn to shower!" Lady told us. "Wait you mean we're showering together!" I told Lady with a bit of surprised and confused look, I didn't even know my face heated up.

"Yes, its faster that way, don't worry!" Lady stated as she left the room. Mika looked at me with a slight smile and told me not to worry nothing will happen. I finally agree and go with Mika to shower.

Chelsea's POV

"This technology is amazing, I can't believe we didn't have this at our timeline!" I told Zeruu as I was going through what I was told was a phone. She smiled and told me that this technology is amazing to her.

I hear Zeruu yawn and watch her fall asleep. I turn to see Lady coming in, and also seeing Trish was asleep. I then started to go to sleep as well and to go find Akame tomorrow.

Mika's POV

As me and Lubbock get out of the shower, started to dry ourselves off, he's really cute in my opinion I would date him.

We then go back into my room and lay down. I see Lubbock turning off the computer we left on, and saw him lay down my bed with me with a little blush on his cute face.

I then give Lubbock a little cuddle and then fall asleep along with him.

Nickolas' POV

I woke up, and noticed Akame was crying in her sleep, we both seem to separate from the cuddle. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, to see her calming down from crying in her sleep, I cuddle with her a little more closer and then fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Akame's POV

I woke up with a feeling of warm embrace around me, that's when I noticed a pair of arms around me, so Nickolas decided to hold me, why?

That's also when I noticed a blond boy that was close towards my face which startled me. I accidentally hit Nickolas' face with the back of my head waking him, but also rolling me on top of him. My face heated up and I got off of him. "Shit that hurt!" Nickolas said with pain, i felt bad, but it was this blond boys fault.

I look at the boy and glare at him.

"Who are you?" I managed to get out of my mouth.

"I'm Mikaela, but you can call me Mika!" Mika stated with such a happy tone.

"Why are you here?" I question him cause he started me. "Its obvious I came to cuddle with Nickolas, but it seems you beat me to it, by the way what's your name?" Mika seemed a little to happy for a person, it also kinda reminds me of Bulat.

"I'm Akame, and I wasn't cuddling with him, he cuddled me!" I told him, he seemed to look at me for a second. "So you're Akame, you're friends told me about you, want me to go get them?" Mikaela asked me, i was frozen from what he said, he knows Lubbock and Chelsea?

"Please bring them here!" I told him. He smiled at me and left the room.

Mika's POV

I walked down stairs to see Trish and Dante exchanging words, Patty and Lady playing pool, then I also saw Lubbock and Chelsea playing on my computer, Zeruu went on a job, while Nero went to go buy groceries with the money they got from their job yesterday.

I walked over towards Chelsea and Lubbock with a smile on my face knowing they'll be reunited with their friend again. I honestly truly love to make people happy.

"Lubbock, Chelsea please come with me, you're friend is awake!" I asked them with a warm smile on my face. They got excited, agreed and followed me towards Nickolas' bedroom, or should I now call it Nickolas and Akame's bedroom hehehe.

As I brought everyone to Nickolas and Akame's room. I see that Akame and Nickolas are both fully dressed in their outfits that Dante washed for while they slept.

"Akame!" I hear Chelsea yell as she hugs her friend, I than look at Lubbock who is just standing there. "You're not gonna hug your friend? You were worried sick about her last night, and before we got here!" I told Lubbock.

Flashback

I was in the car with Lady on the driver seat, Zeruu on the passenger seat, and Me, Chelsea, and Lubbock riding in the back seats, as Trish was riding her motorcycle.

"Mika!" I turn my attention towards Lady who called my name. "There is a job Dante wants you, Nickolas to go on, and he also wants you to bring Chelsea and Lubbock with you, and he's gonna have Nickolas bring another person who's a girl with him, and also Shizuo might tag along, Dante doesn't know yet. Lady told me, a gave her a slight stern look. "May I ask why all of us, and also why also Shizuo?" I was a little curious about this job, this might be to test their strength, but my biggest concern is Chelsea she relies to much on stealth, I don't want my new friend to die.

"You think it could be our friend?" Lubbock question Lady. "I don't know all he said was that, she was a girl in a skirt, and some school looking clothes, red eyes, and a katana with demonic power that poisons its target!" Lady told Lubbock, I see him smile brightly, along with Chelsea.

"That's our Akame, I'm so glad she's alive!" I heard Chelsea state with excitement. "I'm so glad your friend found her!" Lubbock stated towards Lady, I saw her give him a small smile. "Actually Dante didn't find her, the youngest one in Devil May Cry found her, saved her from being attack by a blitz while she was waking up!" I heard Lady state towards Chelsea and Lubbock.

"I'm glad he did!" I hear Chelsea say as we made it to Devil May Cry.

Flashback end.

Nickolas' POV

I saw Mika slap a green haired teen towards Akame and her friend, as he joined in on the hug. It was adorable, and hart warming to see someone reunited with their friends, I give a small warming smile, and notice Mika coming towards me, as he puts his hand on my shoulder as we watch them hug it out.

I than grab my laser pointed and aim at the wall. "Hey Mika look over there!" I told him as he listens to me, the others in the room looked at us in confusion. I saw Mika's calm expression turned to an excited playful expression as he let his Nekomada side out of him, not realizing his cat ears that were hiding but moving his cat ears down into his hair to make them not noticeable came out, I looked over and saw everyone in a shocked expression.

Mika then jumped for the laser, and I turn the laser pointer off, and pressed down on his car ears to have them blend in with his hair again. I don't blame him, he was born as a demon cat, and a human hybrid. A Nekomada is a humanoid cat demon, he also has a sister named Koneko who is the same as him.

I then saw his expression, change into shock and fear, I notice he was about to tear up, until the pink haired chick pushed me away gently, and slowly and gently wrap her warms around him, pulling him into a gently warm hug.

"Those are cute, if you think your a monster with those, you're really not, those cat ears make you really adorable!" I hear the pink haired girl tell Mika as she rubs his nekomada ears gently as she hugs him.

I saw Mika hug her back, and smile gently. "How cute!" I spoke up, noticed everyone was staring at me. "What?" I question everyone, I saw the green haired teen walk towards me. "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Lubbock!" I was able to tell he was nervous. "I'm Nickolas, nice to meet you Lubbock!" I told him as we shook hands and gave him a warm smile. I turn to see the pink haired girl who spoke up. "I'm Chelsea, nice to meet you too Nickolas!" Chelsea spoke up with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you too Chelsea!" I told her with a smile.

"Nickolas, Dante was has a job for everyone in the room!" I heard Mika speak up. "What kind of job?" I question him, wondering why all of us?

"I don't know, Dante will explain everything when we get down stairs!" Mika told me with a curious expression on himself, none of us knew what the job was.

Akame's POV

Me, and Nickolas grabbed our weapons, about head down stairs, I looked back at him. He was honestly really cute, and kind. "Hey Nickolas!" I called his name, I feel my face heating up. "What is it?" I hear him question me. I feel my face heat up more, why is this happening. "If you're wondering why, I was cuddling with you, its cause I see you crying in your sleep, so I cuddled with you, see it help, and it did!" Nickolas stated towards, I felt so frozen, I did that cause I was crying, but he still doesn't really know me. I got closer towards him and look at him with a smile. "Thank you!" I manage to tell him.

I looked at him, in the eyes, and felt like they were drawing closer towards each other. We both realized what we were doing. And I back away, I saw him turn his face around, and I notice his face was heating up like mine.

"We, should go see the others, and get some food!" As I heard I became really hungry..for meat, me and Nickolas made down stairs we got into to see all the glorious meat. That's when I notice Nickolas grab four triangular peace of food, with cheese, thin bread, and small circular meat on it. "What is that?" I question Nickolas as he takes a bite of one of the foods.

"Its pizza, what some?" I hear Nickolas ask me, handing me pizza. As I take a bite out of it, I feel its taste delighting, but still not as good as meat.

Me and Nickolas sit down at the table and eat our foods, surprisingly he wasn't disgusted by how much meat I ate. "You're not disgusted by how much I ate?" I question him.

"Nope, I have one friend that can eat as much as you, and another that can eat can castle sizes food and still be hungry!" Nickolas told me as he continued to eat his pizza. "Really?" I asked him in shock, we continue eating.

Dante's POV

"So Chelsea how good are you a combat? Trish told you're friend Lubbock was able to kill four scarecrows with easy, but Lady, Zeruu, and Trish haven't seen you fight?" I question the young girl, no doubt she's beautiful for her age, but it won't mean much if she's dead.

"I'm more stealth kills, but in combat I do decent on my own I haven't really gotten into a fight with someone in a while so I'd be hard to say!" Hearing this from Chelsea, i began to think, maybe Nero should train her how to fight, I would train her but I'm more strick then he is, so I doubt she go through with it.

"That's a good skill to have, maybe with a sword I can have Nero train you, or myself since stealth kills wouldn't do much for a demon!" I stated towards her.

She was in thought about she probably didn't always have to deal with the so called danger beast back at her home but here, there are demons everywhere.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, alright have you train me!" Hearing this gave me a smirk she couldn't see since I was reading a magazine.

"Alright, you'll start now, and Mika I forgot to tell your sister is coming on the job instead of Shizuo!" I told with as I got up. "Follow me!" I commanded Chelsea as she follows me into the kitchen walking towards the door to the back yard which looked more like a training area, I noticed Nickolas and Akame followed us.

"What's happening!" I hear Akame speak a question. "I'm gonna train Chelsea on how to use a sword, so Nickolas if you don't mind give her your sword, or get Mika to give her his sword!" I commanded him. He got Roze and handed it towards Chelsea, I can see her examining the blade, but then focused on the battlefield, which was an oval shaped battleground of concrete under our feet.

Third POV

As Chelsea got into her fighting position with Nickolas' blade (Raiden's fighting stance from Metal Gear Rising) Dante was just standing there with his arms crossed. Chelsea dashed after Dante who only dodged all her attacks without any effort.

Chelsea took note she wasn't going fast enough, so she sped up her speed but Dante still only dodges her attack with ease, Dante wasn't even putting effort in the training. Akame took note of Dante speed and a bit of his agility. She new he could do a lot more then just that but even then she can still the very little power he was showing was way stronger then Esdeath and Budo's power.

Chelsea's slashes were just normal horizontal, vertical and diagonal attacks, that Dante just dodges. Dante yawned from how little effort he's putting into dodging Chelsea's attacks, This annoyed Chelsea as she was about to swing again, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to quickly to notice Dante was behind her.

"Okay training in done for now, until you got back on your job, which you have an hour to got ready!" Dante told Chelsea, she nodded and walked over towards Nickolas to give him Roze back.

They were about to leave until someone spoke up. "Dante can we have sparring match!" Akame spoke up. Dante agreed towards the sparring match.

(Akame Ga Kill ost - Gekisen 1:27)

Akame got into her fighting position, as Dante just stood there. Akame then dashed Dante at high speed, Dante took note, and blocked Akame's attack with his sword, She remember what her sword can do if she cuts him. "Nickolas can I use your sword, or a katana?" Akame asked as Nickolas turned Roze into a sword resembling yamato, and tossed it to Akame. Akame put her sword near the bench.

Akame dashed at Dante who only blocked her attacks with ease again. Akame took note, and tried get him from his lower side, for it only to be blocked by his sword Rebellion.

Akame backed up, and was in thought but kept her guard up "how do I hit this guy, he isn't even trying!" Akame thought herself as she gripped Nickolas' blade, and sped up her speed and strength, for her attacks only to be blocked by Dante with ease still.

Dante only yawned again by the effort he was putting. Akame kept up her speed which Dante took note of. Dante put back rebellion and started to Gilgamesh, and blocked her attacks with ease again. "Gauntlets? Are those another devil arm?" Akame questioned herself in thought as she kept her speed up with her attacks, she managed to get close with a kick but Dante only grabbed it, and pushed her back.

Nickolas was amazed by Akame's performance, and Chelsea was amazed by how little Dante is literally trying right now.

Akame kept up at it. Dante then put away Gilgamesh, and waiting for Akame to come closer, as Akame got closer Dante flicked her across the battlefield into Nickolas' arms. (Author's note: from how powerful he is in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne he can do that)

(Song end)

Akame's POV

I felt a pair of arms around and I looked up to see Nickolas holding me. I felt my face heating and I saw his face heating up also. "Well I didn't know you'd be falling for me!" Nickolas told me with a small blush.

"Nice pick up line, but let's get back to the others!" I heard Dante say as Nickolas let me down, I returned his blade as I grab my blade, I saw his blade turn back into its regular form, I remember how he told me about how is sword can do that when we were eating.

We were walking back until pulled Nickolas' arm, and turns around and look at me. I felt my face heating up again. "Nickolas..!" I wanted to tell him something but I don't know what to say.

"Hey sometimes when you wanna say something but you can't its best to do what you want to them first!" Nicolas told me. "Alright!" I told him, as I pulled him into a kiss, I know he was probably shocked but then I felt him melt into the kiss, and his arms wrap around me. It lasted a few minutes until we pulled away.

"even though we just met, would you want to go out with me!" I asked him, i saw his face heat up more and smiled. "I would love to Akame!" He answered which actually made me happy, we walked into the house holding hands.

? POV

I was in the occult club with the president Rias and her vice president Akeno as she prepares for the circle to have me teleported to Devil May Cry. She smirked at me knowing full well I'm gonna be going on a job with my older brother Mikaela.

"Alright Koneko, step into the circle!" I hear Akeno tell me with a cheerful tone, hopefully my brother saved me some sweets this time. "Alright, we'll see you later Koneko, and tell Mika hi from the occult club!" I hear Ria's tell me, I gave her a small smile, and nodded. As the transportation as already finished, I was teleport to Devil May Cry. As I make to Devil May Cry I notice everyone was and two three new faces.

The new faces looked shocked. I look over to my brother comes toward me with a smile. "Hey Koneko!" Mika tells opening his for a hug. I gave him a small smile and hug my brother. "I missed you big brother!" I told him with a smile.

I saw the new faces and they still looked shock. "Hey I'm Koneko Toujou!" I told them with a small smile. They reverted their shock expression with a smile. "I'm Lubbock!" The green haired kid told me, he's kinda cute in my opinion. "I'm Chelsea, nice to meet you Koneko!" The pink haired girl spoke, who seemed like a beauty queen in my opinion. "Nice to meet you too!" I told her, and I looked the black haired girl next Nickolas, she was beautiful in my opinion. "I'm Akame, nice to meet you!" Akame told me, she kinda reminds me of me. I gave her a small smile "nice to meet you too!" I told her.

"Alright so Koneko, Rias told you about the job, correct?" I hear Dante ask me. "Yes she did!" I reply towards his question. "Then please tell everyone about the Job!" Dante told, I did as he asked.

"Our job, is to kill a horde of demons near True Cross Academy!" I stated which my brother and Nickolas' eyes widened.

"True Cross Acedamy!" Nickolas stated knowing this might not end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chelsea's POV

We were all getting ready to head towards True Cross academy, we didn't know why it put shock and a tint of fear within Mika and Nickolas, but it shouldn't be hard to ask knowing Mika is half cat half human just like his sister, but their hiding something.

"Dante, why were Nickolas and Mika shocked and had a tint of fear hearing we're going near True Cross academy?" I question him. I hear him sigh and looked me with a serious face. "Nickolas, Mika, Koneko come here!" I hear Dante yell as they all come down from the room followed by Akame. Mika and Koneko were near each other, and Nickolas and Akame near each other.

"I think we should tell them about the three of you, and why it isn't good for you guys to go near True Cross!" I hear Dante tell them.

Third POV

"Alright well for started True Cross academy has exorcists who are trying to kill every demon and devil known to man, it doesn't matter if you lived a life as a human being the kindest devil or demon, they will kill you. Same goes for half demon and half human, and half devils and half human, you keeping up with what I'm saying!" Nickolas told Chelsea, Lubbock, and Akame.

They all nodded but couldn't what they were hearing. "Well Koneko, and Mika are half devil cat, and half human, were as I, I am a half devil and half human, all devils and demons have human and non human forms, their Hunan forms are their true forms where as the non human form is a transcending form which drains your energy, and it drains your energy faster the more you try to transcend, yes our true forms are our human forms but our transcending form is a hideous beast!" Nickolas stated which shocked Akame, Chelsea, and Lubbock.

"Who's the most powerful half bread?" Lubbock asked Nickolas in a curious tone. Nickolas, Mika, Koneko, Trish, Lady, Patty, Nero, and Zeruu since they got back to the shop from groceries and a job, all of them stare at Dante while he's reading a magazine and eating pizza.

"He's the strongest?" Lubbock asked in confusion seeing a dude who seems to be lazy, and a bit of a slob be the most powerful half bread. "Believe it or not, he is!" Lubbock hears Mika say towards him.

"Wow no wonder me and Akame couldn't touch you!" Chelsea stated in awe. "Not only that its also cause I'm stylish to be harmed!" Dante told everyone which made everyone think he's an arrogant ass. "Well enough chit chat, go do your mission!" Dante tells everyone, as they walk out. "Geez, even Mine's not that arrogant!" Chelsea told everyone, Lubbock and Akame modded in agreement where as Nickolas, Mikaela, and Koneko where confused but shrugged off her little statement as they walked out.

Time skip by Chibi Nickolas, and Chibi Akame sleeping and cuddle in the bed, as Chibi Koneko and Chibi Mika fight over the sweets as Chibi Chelsea and Chibi Lubbock watch.

"Alright we're here!" Mikaela told everyone as they got out of the car. "Hello there, you must be the people I called for, I'm Mephisto Pheles!" Everyone turned around to see a guy who has dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He is also very tall, having a height of 195 cm (6'5"). He is in an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, along with white pants and black shoes.

"I'm Mikaela Toujou, and these are my friends Nickolas, Akame, Chelsea, Lubbock, and my little sister Koneko, but no need for interdictory greeting am I right Mr. Pheles the director of True Cross Academy!" Mika told Mephisto who seemed to be pleased by his statement.

"So glad that my name is known around the world especially near Capulet City were Devil May Cry is at!" Mephisto told everyone wanting to see what they're all capable of. (That is wear Devil May Cry is at in the original story, stated in the anime)

"Alright let's get going shall we!" Mephisto told everyone as he started to walk, and everyone following him.

As everyone was walking Nickolas sensed a sinister presence, but the sinister presence he felt was on the good side to protect humanity. 'No doubt about it, its him, I need to tell Dante' Nickolas thought to himself as he continued to walk with everyone, Akame took notice of that. "Are you okay?" Akame asked her new boyfriend, Nickolas looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine Akame, just thinking about the view" Nickolas told Akame as he started to hold her hand. Akame started to smile a bit knowing her new boyfriend made her feel something inside that she hasn't felt in a while.

"Nickolas, Dante told me you happen to be quiet the smarts for an academy and skill of a master almost equal to him, would you want to join our Academy, and don't worry no one will know who you are, same goes for you Mikaela Trish and Lady said your smarts and skills, as for you others, I don't know much about your smarts or skills so I can't let you have that offer!" Mephisto told everyone, Nickolas and Mikaela both declined since they don't wanna be separated from their new friends.

As they all made to True Cross Academy, they all felt the presence Nickolas felt earlier, everyone turned around to see a man and woman walking behind them.

The man is tall, and has long hair,His usual outfit is comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with cape. He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wears a pair of white gloves with a design on them.

Along side is an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which was further accentuated by the fact that she is considerably shorter then the man, she wears a yellow Hellsing uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves.

'Alucard and Seras Victoria' Nickolas and Mikaela thought to themselves as they had done a mission which needed both the hellsing organization and Devil May Cry to handle a demon with huge demonic power.

Seras looked at the teens until she saw Nickolas and Mikaela, she then gave a warm smile. "Hey its been while hasn't it!" Seras told Nickolas and Mikaela, who both give her a warm smile since they all were friends.

Nickolas' POV

"Hey Seras!" Both Me and Mika say in a unison. "Hey Alucard!" I say to him, he greets me back but I'm still cautious of him. "Still don't like me?" I hear Alucard say towards.

"No I don't hate you, just... Still cautious of you!" I tell him, he puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile, as I follow him and the other towards where Mephisto is taking us.

Akame's POV

I see notice Nickolas caught up to us after talking to man I now know as Alucard, Alucard seemed to have a bit of an evil aura but with a sign of good in him.

"Nickolas are you okay?" I ask him hoping my new boyfriend is alright, he then looks at me and nods with a smile.

We continued walking until went into a room which seemed to be for headmasters of academies, I then notice another person within the room.

"Hey Rin!" I hear Nickolas say as he and the guy I now know as Rin give each other a fist bump. "Dude its been forever I missed you!" I hear Rin tell Nickolas as he agreed.

I then heard another person come in. "Oh yea, I forgot we have another person coming!" I hear Mephisto tell as we all look at the door as it bursted open.

We then saw a tall woman with a light complexion, medium length pinkish hair cut into a flare and yellow eyes. Her outfit is a bright red coat, black pants, white boots, and a white scarf.

"Oh shit!" I hear Mikaela whisper to himself. "HEYOO!" We all hear the girl yell with an excited tone, she seems rather hyper.

"Oh my god MIKA!" I hear the cheerful girl yell as she tackles my friend to the ground chocking him to death. "Let...go..Haruko!" I hear Mika struggle to say towards the cheerful pink hair girl.

Third POV

"I missed you Mika!" Haruko tells Mika as she finally let's him go from her little death hold, she then looked at Nickolas and gave a little frown as she looked at the young devil hunter.

'Mamimi's ex if I remember, I wonder if I can force him back after he left her' Haruko thinks to herself, as she notice the raven hair girl next him. 'Must be his new girlfriend' Haruko thinks to herself she examines the new faces.

"Since your all hear, lets get down to business!" Mephisto tells everyone, sits on his chair looking at everyone.

"First get into groups so we can find the demon easier!" Mephisto commands as they all listen, it was a group five.

The groups consist of Nickolas, Akame, Mikaela, Haruko, and Koneko as much as Nickolas, Koneko and Mika didn't want Haruko to be their group they don't have a choice.

The second group consist of Rin, Lubbock, Chelsea, Seras, and Alucard, Rin felt uneasy about Haruko being in Nickolas and Mika's group but he's hoping they'll avoid conflicted.

Everyone got to know each other a little, mostly the newer people did since the rest already knew each other.

After their little group session of getting to know everyone, Akame is now not liking Haruko within her group, as Chelsea, Lubbock are now uneasy about it also.

Alucard and Seras were a bit cautious of it, but shrugged it off not wanting conflict which is unusual for them.

"Alright everyone we're here today to hunt down hordes of demons, and to high ranking demons known as Atrocities Shinjuku, and Blair the Undying!" Mephisto told everyone, as they all got more serious for the job.

(Author's note: I know I haven't uploaded this in a while so sorry for the long wait, let me know what you think about this chapter. Also Rin and Mephisto are from Blue Exorcist if you did not know, also Alucard and Seras are from Hellsing, and Hellsing ultimate for all of you that don't know either, and Haruko is from FLCL for also those that don't know. However Atrocities Shinjuku and Blair the Undying are Ocs)


End file.
